System administrators provide virtualized computing infrastructure, which typically includes a plurality of virtual machines executing on a shared set of physical hardware components, to offer highly available, fault-tolerant distributed systems. However, a large-scale virtualized infrastructure may have many (e.g., thousands) of virtual machines running on many of physical machines. High availability requirements provide system administrators with little time to diagnose or bring down parts of infrastructure for maintenance. Fault-tolerant features ensure the virtualized computing infrastructure continues to operate when problems arise, but generates many intermediate states that have to be reconciled and addressed. As such, identifying, debugging, and resolving failures and performance issues for virtualized computing environments have become increasingly challenging.
Many software and hardware components generate log data to facilitate technical support and troubleshooting. However, over an entire virtualized computing infrastructure, massive amounts of unstructured log data can be generated continuously by every component of the virtualized computing infrastructure. As such, finding information within the log data that identifies problems of virtualized computing infrastructure is difficult, due to the overwhelming volume of unstructured log data to be analyzed.